Someone Like You
by Megan0104
Summary: Based on Jade Gets Crushed: What if it was Robbie who was working with Jade. But he wasn't in love with Jade he just said he was. Rori and Rade Two-Shot for now :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**This is currently just a two-shot but it may evolve into multiple chapters**

* * *

[Robbie's POV:]

I toss restlessly. She invades my every thought, even when I'm unconscious. I wake up in the morning from another dream where she was the stat. Even as my eyelids slide open, her piercing gaze haunts me.

"Robbie! You're going to be late for school!" my mom calls up the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I pull on a shirt and some pants. A few moments later, I'm heading down the stairs and the air seems thick. Each breath seems to take forever. It takes an eternity just to inhale, and another eternity to exhale. I guess I'm just anxious. I know she'll be at school today.

"Here, take this and buy coffee at school." My mom says digging into her jeans pocket and producing a five. I suppose I look like I've fallen off the wrong side of the bed, mom looks concerned.

"Thanks mom." I grin, grabbing Rex and shoving him roughly into my school bag.

"Love you!" she calls out the front door as I step into the crisp morning air. I dip into drives side door, and across the seat, before buckling my seatbelt. I slip the key into the ignition and turn it. The engine roars to life and music filters through the speakers as I crane my head and back out. The drive to school seems painfully slow. I watch the buildings creep by me, their shadows falling over me and then skittering away in equal measure. The music in the background is almost forgotten, something in on the sidewalk reminding me of her. Flashes of her creep back into my mind. They wrap themselves around my brain and suffocate every other thought.

I'm still dazed as I throw my car into park at Hollywood Arts. People flitter past me, but I'm in a daze as I stumble towards my locker. It's like this every morning.

"Robbie!" A shrill voice drags me from the depths of my consciousness. My lips quirk as I catch a flash of red in front of me. Just another part of my morning routine.

"What?" I ask looking up at the magenta-haired girl standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asks, swirling around in front of me. Cat's nothing if not a ball of barely contained energy. It's rare for her to every come to a complete stand still.

"Yeah, sure I am Cat." The lie rolls naturally off of my tongue, and I bite it to keep more from spilling out. Cat's lips twist for a brief second before she nods in acceptance of my answer.

"Kay kay. Bye!" She states abruptly, before bouncing off. If it were anybody else I might be offended, but I've gotten used to Cat's eccentricities so I just smile in the direction of her disappearing form.

"Liar." A voice murmurs in my ear. I whip around and come face to face with a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes. My lips curve at the edges, there are worse things to be greeted by in the morning.

"I know, I just can't tell Cat. She won't get it." I counter hastily, forgetting my composure and descending into a spluttering mess. I'm too lost in my own thoughts and excuses to realize Tori's got no idea what I'm talking about.

"Tell her what?" She asks, stroking my arm casually and looking concerned. I swallow thickly and look into her eyes. My tongue flails helplessly as I attempt to attach words to it. Thoughts swirl around my head, mostly centering on the realization of just how soft Tori's fingers are.

"I-I-I" I stutter nervously, failing to wrestle coherence from between my lips.

"You, you, you?" Tori asks, amusement curving her lips as she raises her eyebrows.

"I've got to go to class." I mumble, pulling away from her and spinning around. I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. I take a few steps before I realize I've been walking in the wrong direction. Cursing under my breath, I turn back around and veer around a corner leading to Sikowitz's classroom. She's right there. God, she's gorgeous. Her eyes flit in my direction and my heart stops. I turn around and head up the stairs, taking the long way to class instead.

"Robbie! You're late!" Sikowitz booms, as I enter the classroom. Mumbling an apology, I take a seat behind Tori and try to catch my breath.

"Why are you late? You left for class before me." Tori states skeptically, turning around and ignoring the acting exercise unfolding before us.

"I had some problems and I needed to clear my head, so I took the long way to class." I whisper, trying to avoid getting even further onto Sikowitz's bad side. He's notoriously bad with holding a grudge towards students that displease him.

"Tell me?" She asks, giving me a gorgeous smile. It's so bright that I'm almost blinded. My tongue twitches mutinously, aching to spill my secret to the girl leaning towards me.

"No." I hiss, eventually regaining my self control.

"Why not?" She groans, thrusting her bottom lip out and pouting. My eyes dart away from her, if they linger on Tori for too long when she's like this I know I'll give into her demands.

"I can't…just trust me on this one. I can't tell you or Beck or Andre or anyone for that matter. It's…personal." I say flailing my arms before letting them come to rest on my lap as melancholy seeps into me. If anybody learns the truth, I'll never hear the end of it. Or worse, I'll never hear anything from her again.

"Okay Robbie, if you say so." She mumbles turning back around in her seat. Her arms come across her Torso and an irritated sigh escapes her lips shortly after. I glance up and try to focus on Sikowitz's rambling, but my own thoughts distract me again. Grasping onto every happy memory I have of this girl is harder than I thought, and when I find one I grasp onto it in the same fashion that a child would grip a teddy bear. I guess that's why I get so lost in my head all of the time.

"Robbie!" A demanding voice yanks me from my thoughts.

"Jade?" I look up and see her flanked by Cat, Beck, Andre, and Tori.

"Class is over" Tori states, answering my silent question. As I tumble back into reality, I realize that she's smiling and her fingers are on my shoulder.

"You and me are partners, Sikowitz is making us do a play" Jade says, peeling my eyes away from Tori. A disgusted tone slips into her voice and weaves itself through her words. I can tell she's less than enthused about our partnership.

"Alright." I lament, trying to prevent the same tone of disgust from slipping through my lips.

"Let's go to lunch?" Tori suggests, trying to break the tension. Jade and I break eye contact and with a shrug I push myself to my feet.

"Ooh I love lunch! That reminds me of this one time when my brother.." Cat trails off on yet another tale of some wrong doing her brother did. I feel guilty every time, but whenever Cat mentions her brother, I find that her words drift through one ear and straight out of the other.

"CAT!" Jade yells in irritation, pulling the magenta-haired girl from her story and yanking her out of the classroom and down the hall. Cringing, I realize that working with Jade is going to be a lot different this time than it used to be.

"What did her brother do?" Tori asks, looking up from her phone with genuine interest in her eyes. I guess that's why she's slipped so seamlessly into our group. Even the most mundane of details hold her interest.

"Dunno" Andre, Beck, and I all say at the same time. Tori's eyebrows cut into her nose and she looks dissatisfied by our response. I pet her shoulder lightly as we slide towards the Assault Café, and the darkness seems to disappear from her eyes. Lifting my lips in her direction, our usual table veers into view. Cat and Jade are already sitting at our usual table, and Cat's babbling happily.

"Hey Ladies" I say flirtatiously, before swinging a lanky leg over the bench of the table. Setting myself down right in between Jade and Cat, my eyes skitter between them expectantly.

"No." They state firmly in unison. My heart gives a pathetic thump within my chest and my shoulders fall.

"Alright, that's cool." I shrug, trying to play it off and repress the disappointment welling up within me.

"Robbie…" Tori's bright voice drags me back out of my darkest thoughts and hurls me back into the conversation.

"What?" I ask, my eyes still lingering on the table as I examine my lunch.

"Will you-" She starts, before I cut her off.

"Sorry, I can't." I mumble, standing up and leaving the table irritably.

"Where are you going?" Tori's voice rings distantly as I swing open the door and slide down the wall. The hallways are empty, so I just sit there and let my anger slow to a simmer. I'm drifting away into my mind again, when a flash of red darts through the doors I had just come through.

"Robbie what's wrong? I know something's wrong because this one time my brother said nothing was wrong and something was wrong and it ended up being he had a dead cat under his bed, he said it was sleeping." Cat rambles on about yet another one of her brother's wrong doings. For once, I don't drift away. It's nice of her to come after me, so I chuckle lightly and ruffle her hair when she finishes her story.

"I'm fine Cat, do you know where Tori is?" I ask standing up and adjusting my shirt as guilt festers within me. I shouldn't have snapped on her, it's not like she's been inside my head. She doesn't know what's going on in there.

"She's sitting at our lunch table still. She got all quiet and sad when you left. It reminded me of this one time when my brother…" Cat trails off as I begin to haul myself upright. I guess there's something in my eyes that killed her urge to recall another tale of her brother's madness.

"Thanks Cat." I whisper, quirking my lips in her direction, before jogging towards our lunch table outside.

"Tori I'm Sor-" The words spill out of my lips before dying as Tori turns to me. I guess Beck, Jade and Andre left while I was gone. It's just Tori and I now. Well I guess this is Tori. Right now she looks more like a husk of the girl I'm used to lighting up the room.

"What?" She croaks. Her eyes are swollen and red and my breath catches in my throat.

"Are you okay?" I ask, unable to push anything more intelligent out of my lips.

"Do I look okay?" She snaps, anger flooding her usually placid chocolate orbs.

"I'm really sorry. Why were you crying?" I ask, wiping a stray tear from her gorgeous brown orbs. I feel self absorbed, but I can't help but feel that this is my fault.

"I just got a text that my parents aren't even going to be home tonight. We were supposed to have a family dinner for the first time in a month, but they bailed to go see a basketball game with their friends." She sighs, a sob hacking somewhere deep within her chest.

"I-if you want, I could bring sushi over and I'll tell you what's been bugging me?" I splutter, biting my bottom lip as I prepare for a brutal rejection.

"I guess so..." She answers, still looking utterly dejected as she sniffs and wipes stray tears away from her eyes.

"Nozu sushi though, right?" She asks, after a few moments of silence slip past us. Her lips curve at the edges, and though she still looks breakable, I think Tori is on the mend.

"Of course. Only the best for you." I find myself smiling gently. Impulsively, I lean forward and peck her forehead. My cheeks ignite instantly, and Tori's eyes blow open as I break away.

"Thanks Robbie, this really means a lot. Trina and I obviously aren't close, and my mom and dad bail on me every opportunity they get. I guess it's just nice to see somebody cares…" Tori says, forcing the sadness out of her voice. The expression in her eyes turning from hard and cold, to the innocent melted chocolate look that I'm familiar with.

The day sails past me, and before I know it I'm holding a bag of sushi in my hand as Tori's house looms before me. Sucking a deep breath of air into my lungs, I reach out a finger and press the lit button on the door of the Vega house. A few moments later, it swings open and Tori appears. I'm to greet her when two arms constrict around me and I'm pulling into a hug.

"Thanks Robbie." She mumbles into my chest, looking as though she's fallen back into the same bad mood she'd been in earlier. My heart jerks as the vibrations of her voice rattle through my body. We linger in the doorway for a few moments before Tori pulls away from me, and I trail inside on her heels.

"Let's eat." I command with a smile, hoping that the booming sound of my voice will drag Tori from her depression. She gives a weak smile and nods slightly as she walks toward me, but I shake my head and motion for her to sit down. I reach into the bag and produce several carry-out containers with the Nozu logo stamped on them. Cradling the containers against my body, I step over to the couch and flop down next to Tori.

She reaches over and takes a container from my lap. A shiver rushes through me as Tori's hair brushes against me for the briefest of seconds. She doesn't notice though, and quickly settles back into her place next to me. She opens it and quirks her lips, before taking a bite. I guess Tori's never had this particular dish before. The flavor spreads through her mouth and a smile crosses Tori's lips as she nods approvingly.

"This is amazing!" She moans, before quickly taking another bite.

"It's tuna" I say casually, grabbing my chopsticks and trying not to look too please with myself. As I take my first bite, it's kind of comforting to not be seen as a total freak. We eat in companionable silence as an episode of Drake and Josh plays in the background. It's the closest to normal that I've felt in some time, those memories flittering to the edge of my mind.

"Soo, Robbie. You gunna tell me what's been bugging you?" Tori asks, setting her container on the dark coffee table. Tori scoots closer to me, and I can feel the heat radiating from her as she watches me expectantly. I try to organize my feeling into words for the first time, as my top teeth dig into my bottom lip. A breath rattles through my lungs, and the words taste bitter as they leave my lips.

"I think that I'm in love with Jade."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think**

****Hint: The more reviews the quicker I'll finish chapter two!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..):**

**Last Chapter...maybe (; ENJOY!**

* * *

Tori:

"You're what?" I yelp, when Robbie's revelation collides with my ears. My eyes blow wide open as I stare at the curly-haired boy sitting on my couch. What he just said it unfathomable.

"I'm in love with Jade." Robbie reiterates, turning away from the now empty white foam container resting on his lap.

"No, No, No!" I groan, cradling my head in my hands. My thoughts bang against the front of my skull and it's like they're begging to be released. I really don't think I should say anything though. Not to somebody that's just confessed their love for Jade anyway.

"Why?" Robbie asks, his eyebrows cutting into his hard brown eyes. The air's thick when I try to breath. I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Can I not be in love?" He hisses, pulling himself upright and beginning to pace in front of me. There's something dwelling in his eyes that I don't think I've ever seen before.

"Yes Robbie you can. I just can't stand to see you get hurt." I whisper the last part in hope that it will sink deep into him and rattle loose those feelings for Jade. It's a long shot though, Jade's beautiful and I'm just a girl that Robbie eats sushi with. A friend and nothing more.

"I won't get hurt. What Jade doesn't know won't hurt either of us." He murmurs, the anger in his voice trailing away. Depressing seeps into Robbie's brown eyes, turning into dark pools that seem to pour his emotions into my inner sanctum.

"Alright." I squeak, breaking eye contact with Robbie and throwing my hands into the air. The white carton from my meal slips off my lap and I'm left to regret another moment ruined by my clumsiness. Why couldn't the world be a dance floor?

"S-s, you feeling better?" Robbie asks, the nervousness of his words totally at odds with the casual way the picks up the remnants of his dinner. As he strides towards the garbage, I'm left to ponder the duality that is Robbie Shapiro.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I eventually answer, bending over and picking up my container from the ground. I amble over to where Robbie is, and dump it in the trash less than enthusiastically. Only when I notice Robbie is watching me to I attach a feeble smile to my lips.

"Tori, something's wrong, I can tell. You're never like this." Robbie says, his hand stopping just above mine as I linger beside him.

"No-I-Uh…nothing's wrong." I lie stitching together words into what I hope is a seamless lie.

"Liar." Robbie counter, a smirk hitching itself to his lips.

"I'm am not!" I exclaim, a giggle laced with nerves slipping between my words as I shove him playfully.

"I know. I'm kidding, of course." Robbie comments, chuckling and turning towards the living room. It's reassuring that he's not trying to escape at the first opportunity.

"But honestly Robbie why are you in love with Jade? She's cruel, heartless, she belittles you and she's ruthless in her criticism." I say ticking the cons off on my carefully polished purple fingernails.

"I know. But it's what makes her Jade and that's why I love her." He sighs, looking towards the television as we sit down on the couch again. His eyelids droop slightly over his eyelids and God, he looks cute. We're sitting kind of close considering nobody else is around, but the lonely part of me refuses to move away. He likes somebody else, I repeat over and over, trying to avoid staring at him like a creeper.

"Still, you'll get hurt Robbie. I saw how heartbroken you were when Cat wouldn't go to prome with you. Cat's nice, Jade isn't. I can't bear to see you go through Jade rejecting you." I retort, something like a plea creeping into my voice. As I speak, I can't resist and my hand comes down on Robbie's shoulder. I hope it's reassuring, but even if it's not, it's kind of nice just to touch him.

"Look, can I come over tomorrow?" Robbie asks abruptly, chewing on his bottom lip like there's something else he wants to say. I'm not really sure why, I'm too happy at the thought of spending some more time alone.

My face lights up at the very thought.

"Of course you can Robbie! I wanted to talk to you about something anyways" I say biting my lip in a way that almost mirrors his action.

"Kay, thanks Tori. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school then?" Robbie mumbles, picking up the paper bag with our left overs in it and heading for the door.

"Bye Robbie!" I murmur, wiggling my fingers in a wave of sorts as he disappears. I wonder why he disappeared so suddenly. I could swear he had been planning to stay longer when we first sat down.

My sleep, if you can even call it that, is restless that night. In the brief moments that I do rest, my dreams are plagued with visions of Robbie. I almost wish I could throw myself back in time to a place where my heart didn't cartwheel at the very sight of him.

Why does he have to be in my every thought?

I awaken groggily and stare at the screen of my PearPhone. It's buzzing angrily, with a text from Trina. My alarm went off twenty minutes ago and I was too wrapped up in my dreams and thoughts of Robbie to notice the annoying blaring noise. Grimacing, I tug on clothes and trudge out to the car where Trina is waiting for me. An annoyed mask covers her usually pretty face and I realize she's been waiting for some time.

"Took you long enough." She huffs, craning her head behind us, and backing out of the driveway.

"Sorry! I overslept." I mumble, not entirely sincere in my apology after the amount of times Trina has kept me waiting in the past. As we drive, I type a frantic replies to the numerous amounts of texts that fill my inbox. My fingers almost seem to blur as they skitter over the keyboard. Typing one mustache smile after another, I reassure my friends that yes, I am going to be at school, and no, I'm not dead…yet.

Pulling into the parking lot I see an ocean of super talented kids expressing their talents. Dancing, Singing, Acting, everything. After a while most people would probably get used to this kind of thing but it might be just me. I'm not over it. It stuns me every day to see such a pool of talent.

"Tori!" A flash of magenta hair catches my eye and then I'm being pulled into a gut-squishing hug. It happens nearly every morning and yet, Cat catches me off guard every time.

"Hey Cat." I wheeze, gingerly patting her purple clothed back as my eyes bulge.

"Where's Rob-er, everybody?" I ask discreetly, searching the crowded hall for any sign of the curly-haired nerd.

"He's in the Black Box Theatre with Jade. They're practicing their scene." The words shoot from Cat's lips like gunfire, and then she's bouncing down the hallway. I think she's in search of somebody else, but it's tough to catch Cat's every word. Most of it goes in one ear and out the other before you get the chance to analyse anything.

I walk down the halls; nervous anticipation finding it's way into my stride as the Black Box Theatre draws near. I open the door to the darkened theatre and see a single spotlight illuminating the stage. It soaks the lean figure of Robbie Shapiro in its light.

"Jade, can we start from the beginning?" Robbie whines, calling to the pitch black of backstage.

"No! We're starting from the kiss. You keep screwing up the line straight after that." She shrieks in response. Jade's voice pierces the air as she stomps out in the blackness to share the spotlight with Robbie.

Jealousy bubbles within me as I watch Jade yank Robbie into an embrace that seems to harbour too much passion for a stage kiss. My body goes numb as I watch Robbie pull away from Jade's lithe form. There's a glazed look in his eyes, and it's almost visible from where I sit in the back row.

I subject myself to the torture of Robbie and Jade rehearsing and making out until the bell rings. I guess it pulls me out of my stupor, and I quickly shove my way out of the small theatre. Pulling open the bathroom door, I lock it from the inside and slide down the wall.

The crushing realization that Robbie's really in love with Jade leaves me curled into the fetal position at the bottom of the wall. He really is in love with her, I think to myself as I wipe away the stream of tears that are beginning to soak my cheeks.

It takes me another five minutes to find a way to hold the sobs hacking through me in check. It takes another ten after that to fix my streaked makeup. As soon as I compose myself and am able to exit the bathroom, I run right into Jade. One look in to my eyes, and Jade can see how weak I am right now. If there's one thing Jade West knows how to do, it's exploiting a weakness.

"Aww is Tori Vega havin' troubles in her own little world? Will the boys not buy her a soda pop?" She intones; the southern twang she's pouring into her words is like salt in my wounds.

"I don't talk like that." I grumble halfheartedly, tossing my bag over my shoulder and shoving past the dark specter of Jade West.

I slip into class without a word and discretely take a seat. I'm not sure whether my heart wants to soar, or shatter into a million pieces when I realize whom I'm sitting behind. Robbie's hair bounces as he speaks and I wonder if he's such and angel, then why do I feel as if the devils pulling at my heartstrings?

"Tori Vega! You're late!" Sikowitz booms, pointing in my direction. Sikowitz is too busy lecturing me to notice Jade slip through the same door I had just entered through. It's just not my day.

"I know." I mumble, slinking further down into my plastic chair. As Sikowitz begins to engage in what I could loosely describe as teaching, I wait for the bell to ring freeing me from the hell of this classroom.

When it finally rattles to life, Sikowitz doesn't let us out immediately. Something that the entire class realizes. Everyone groans in displeasure, even the shruggers.

"Don't forget your scenes are due tomorrow. Er, if I assigned you one." He shouts, filling the room with his voice and adding a signature Sikowitz smile at the end. After that, I'm finally able to dash out of that little slice of hell.

"Tori! Tori! Wait!" The voice of Robbie Shapiro flitters down the hall and enters my ears. I stutter to a stand still immediately, wobbling slightly.

"What?" I squeak, turning around quickly.

"We still on for after school?" He asks, a rattling chuckle creeping through his lips. Robbie only really laughs like that when he's nervous.

"Of course." I reply, slipping into a mood that seems more familiar. Behind the grin on my lips, gears in my head are already turning with how I can get Robbie over his crush on Jade.

I'm still loft in those plans when Trina jerks to a stop, causing me to fly forward slightly.

"God Trina. Be careful!" I groan, unfolding myself from the seat and fumbling for the slice of silver that slides into the lock on the door.

"I was being careful!" She whines, throwing her bag onto the counter and pulling out her Pearphone when I finally unlock the door. I mirror her movements, unlocking the screen and flipping to my messages. When I see that I have a missed call from Robbie, I smile like a dork and call him back.

"Tori?" His voice filters through the speaker and into my ears. Not that I'd admit it to him, but it sets butterflies free in my stomach.

"You called?" I elaborate, suddenly feeling uncertain.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could come over now. That is, if you can get rid of Trina…if she's there. She terrifies me." He babbles, peppering his words with that same rattling chuckle from before.

"Of course" I chirp, before mentally slapping myself. Way too perky Tori, I reprimand myself.

"Kay I'll be over soon. We s-should talk about things" He state vaguely. His emotions are visible in his words though, something is up.

I end the call and skip up the stairs, still wondering what Robbie was talking about. Flinging open my closet door, I dig deep for an old Halloween costume. The clothing that appears is bleak, and frankly it kind of disgusts me. It's like something Jade would wear though, and I have to get Robbie over this crush.

Over this crush and into my arms.

Peering into the mirror as I shimmy into darkness, I sigh. Am I doing the right thing? When I look at the mirror again, I barely recognize myself. Midnight curls cover my hair, complete with electric blue highlights. Heaving another sigh, I hope I'm doing the right thing as I darken my makeup.

"Tori! Door! You'll get it!" Trina's shrill voice bludgeons my ears as the doorbell rings. My upstairs, my sister's voice is ear piercing.

"Thanks." I squawk back at her, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"It's open!" I call, the combat boots on my feet booming against the stairs.

"Tori?" Robbie squeaks, catching sight of me as he ambles through the door.

"Yes?" I answer flatly, rumbling towards him and wondering just how Jade manages to deal with these kinds of clothes in California.

"Woah! T-t-Tori?" Robbie splutters again, a glazed look coming over his eyes.

"Yes?" I question him, raising an eyebrow at the skinny boy leaning against my couch for support. He looks as though he's seen a ghost.

"You look-" He starts, before I cut him off.

"Like Jade I know." I state in a voice that's not quite my own, shrugging and coming to sit by him.

"God, it's beautiful. Uh, even on you." Robbie's practically swooning. Not even the tacked on words at the end of his compliment wound me like they should. He scoots closer, and I can smell the fresh linen scent radiating off of him. I sigh and let my eyes flutter for a moment.

"Look just pretend I'm Jade." I hiss, hardening my expression.

"Okay." He whispers, eyes flittering around the room.

"Robbie, if you were my boyfriend I would be bossy, cruel and never let you have any freedom. You can't talk to girls or look at girls especially Vega." I growl in my best impression of Jade's tone, screwing my arms across my chest.

"Got. It. Dork?" I hiss, leaning forward and running my hand across Robbie's jawline before slapping him lightly.

"Oh god." Robbie states in response, lingering before me for a moment pulling me into his arms. A second later, he's impulsively sweeping me into a searing kiss. A groan slips through his lips and I'm not sure what to do for a second. Melting into his embrace I brush my tongue across his bottom lips.

Yeah, good one Vega. Robbie seizes up.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" I squeak, holding my emotions at bay. I had hoped this would snap Robbie out of his crush with Jade, or at least rid me of my ever growing feelings for Robbie.

"I just wish I could've actually kissed the girl I'm in love with." He mumbles looking down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry I'll try and get Jade to kiss you..like, not in a play." I say swallowing the lump in my throat. If I can't be happy, I at least want the boy I'm kind of, sort of, in love with to be happy.

"No, No, not Jade." He says abruptly, straightening and pulling off my wig. Robbie's hands feel so good as he loosens the curls of my natural hair. I swallow a moan and try to read his expression.

"W-what?" I ask, barely pushing the words out.

"This is insane, I'm warning you." Robbie states, something close to a smile flashing across his lips for a second as he leans slightly in my direction.

"I just dressed up like Jade, you think I'm fully sane?" I counter, trying to coax the smile back onto Robbie's lips.

"I'm…I loved….I've been falling in love with you since the day we met." He blurts out, before burying his head in his hands. As I try to pry them loose, I wonder how far into the past he's burrowed.

"I'm so-" Robbie finally emerges from his cocoon, but before he can finish his thought, cup his cheeks in my hands and brush my lips against his. Holding Robbie in place, I peer into his eyes.

"I…I think I love you too Robbie." I just throw it into the air, past caring how it sounds. We've never even gone on something more than a study date, and yet I love him? I'm pulling Robbie towards me as the thoughts continue to swirl in my head. It's not until we break apart again that one thought remains.

Today could not be any more perfect.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Click the cutesy little review button and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
